


Broken Glass

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Death, Eventual Happiness, M/M, Pain, love through abuse, out of control Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: Eren loves Levi. But Levi's filled with dark monsters. Beatings are only the beginning and one day it goes to far.
or 
“I love you Eren.”	“I love you Levi.” 	Happiness.	Can sometimes only be found…						In death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who even opened this story. I have to say, no matter how depressing and sad this one is, I'm very proud of the way its written. I wrote this when i was in a low spot, and I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it (as much as possible considering the topic at hand).

Glass shattered as i fell into the coffee table. Dark eyes watched as blood dripped down my brow. I looked up as i waited, knowing it would come. 

The fist connected with my face, knocking me back down onto the broken glass. I didn't resist. More came, leaving tiny pieces of glass stuck into my skin. 

I pushed myself up, not seeing the kick coming for my stomach. Kneeling over, blood blurred my vision. Tears came, not matter how hard i tried to keep them in. 

Quietly i took the pain. I had for a while now, but i loved him. 

I would do anything for him. 

Seeing red, i fell over, clutching my middle, meeting the depth of his eyes. Those eyes i loved. 

The lips i kissed every day pulled up into a scowl as i gazed at the man i fell in love with. But this wasn't him. This was his monster.

His beast. 

It was the side of his i had accepted when i married him. When i promised that i would be with him forever. 

When i told him i love him. 

Smiling weakly, i laid my head down, ready for the pain to end. And it did. with one kick to the face. 

Waking back up again was torture every time. 

His tears would streak down my bandaged face. His voice would crack when he told me he was sorry. 

My body would burn when he kissed my wounds, leaving me with an aching feeling in my chest. A feeling that i couldn't give him what he needed. 

Staring at the ceiling, i could feel him shudder, knowing that he would crack again. 

Tears blurred my vision as i realized something again. 

It hurt to remember it every time i woke up. 

I enjoyed the pain. 

And i loved him. 

I loved the him that loves me.

I loved the him that kisses me

The him that takes care of me

The him that bandages my wounds.

The him that means the world to me

The him that married me

The him that beats me

Patting his head, i tried to calm him down. Whispering lies into his ears, saying i was fine.

I was broke inside. 

I had broken a long time ago.

And it was irreversible. 

I had broken when i met him

When he took me on our first date

When he first kissed me

When he first loved me

When he first said he loved me

When he held me during my pain

When he wiped away my tears

When he first hit me

And i still love him. 

Broken glass filled my insides, cutting me, pulling me apart, breaking my broken body.

But it wasn't just my body.

It was my heart.

The ice that i had had there had been melted by him.

And instead it had been filled with glass. 

Cutting me deeper.

Making it impossible to leave.

Fire slowly engulfing my body, as his hands moved over my body. 

Heated breaths

Sweat drops

Hungry Kisses

Soft hands

Small touches

Quiet Whispers

Pain

Hurt

Domination

Power

Dark Eyes

Heavy Hands

Bruises 

Blue

Purple

Black

Red

Him.

He is my everything. 

My love.

Healing hands bandaged my now healed wounds

Kisses marring my scars

love pushing the glass deeper

Fists came again

Kicks

Dark eyes

Anger

Hate

 

And i took it.

Accepted it

Held it in

 

Tears fell

Blood spilled 

Black surrounded

Red dripping

 

Dark Eyes.

Watching blood pool.

Glass being shoved deeper.

Bones broken

I smiled as kicks came.

I laughed as punches broke my nose.

His beast reared, hits becoming harder. 

I cried as his darkened eyes roamed over my broken body.

Those eyes i loved

Those lips i kissed

Those hands i held

That body i loved. 

i felt it. 

The end

it was coming

and i was ready.

I am so tired.

I reached out my hand, hoping to reach him one last time.

It was hit away, disgust marring his beautiful face.

My hand fell. 

“I love you, Levi.” 

I smiled one last time. 

Recognition scarred his face.

Tears came.

He kneeled next to my limp body. 

Screaming.

Pain.

Hurt. 

Suffering.

Darkness.

White surrounded the face of that man.

That man i loved.

That man i married.

That man i kissed.

The man whose wounds i bandaged

The man whose beast i accepted.

The man who had accepted me.

My feet disappeared.

my knees

my thighs

my hips

my stomach

my chest

my shoulders

my elbows

my fingertips

my neck

my face

My heart

The glass evaporated. 

Warm hands **harassing** me

soft touches

Tiny kisses 

But all i saw was his face. 

Those lips

Those eyes

That nose

His ears

His raven hair 

His heart. 

Smiling, i closed my eyes, wanting to preserve the picture of the man i loved. 

White.

Soft warmth

Welcoming arms

Weightless body.

For the first time, since i met him

I felt loved.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Eren…Eren…You cant leave me! What would i do without you? You bastard. You cant leave! I love you, dammit.” 

Tears overflowed, dropping onto his bloody face.

His lips twisted into a final sweet smile. 

His ocean eyes washing over me in waves 

His love for me was clear. 

He had always been there. 

Taking care of my wounds

Wrentching the glass from my heart.

Sewing my scars

Kissing away the pain.

And what had i done?

I had caused him more pain.

Pain he didn't deserve.

Wounds that hurt him

Scars that marred him

Uneccessary blood spilled

And yet he loved me. 

I hadn't deserved him

I still didn't

I still dont

But he refused to let me leave. 

He clung to me. 

Maybe he needed me as much as i needed him

But the look on his face after he woke up every time wasn't worth it. 

I had tried leaving, but i couldn't do it. 

I loved him to much.

I couldn't bear him suffering.

Yet i caused it. 

I was the reason that he was in pain

I was the reason that he hurt

The reason he cried himself to sleep most nights

The reason that there were scars all over his beautiful body

The reason that he was broken

And now i had taken it to far.

I had knocked away his hand.

Rejected his last wish.

hurt him

Taken him to far.

Broken him beyond belief.

My tears washed away the blood on his face, revealing the face that i loved

The face covered with bruises

The face thats blue

Purple

Black

Red…

The face that holds my every dream

My every wish

My husband

And i had ruined it. 

Holding his lifeless body, my heart shattered. 

Feeling the warmth leave him, broke me

Hearing his heart stop, destroyed me.

Screams.

Pain.

Hurt.

Despair.

Desperation.

Suffering.

Darkness.

Screams ripped through my body, coughing out my insides. 

I was hallow anyway. 

I was empty. 

He had taken everything

with the first glance

first smile

first touch

first hand hold

first kiss

first love

first ‘i do’

first gold band. 

White. 

Thats what he was. 

A color he should never be. 

He should be happy.

Laughing

Smiling

Loving

Be loved. 

But instead he was limp.

Lifeless

Dead.

I slapped his face.

I hit his stomach. 

I kicked his body.

Screams, yelling at him to wake up.

Nothing.

I stumbled backwards, raw throat, red eyes, anger flooding through my body. 

Turning around

kitchen

knife.

I tripped my way back to the man i love, falling down next to him. 

opened my shirt. 

I glided the knife over my neck. 

down my chest,

Across my stomach

Down my arms

Blood pooling with his.

My head on his chest.

Listening to his quiet heart.

Accepting the pain. 

White.

Warmth. 

Soft hands.

Quiet voices.

Weightlessness.

I felt comforted.

I felt loved.

I felt at ease.

Eren.

He stood there. 

Waiting.

Smiling, he reached out his hand.

Without hesitation, i took it.

“I love you…Eren.” 

He nodded, pulling me up to him.

His arms around me.

Relief.

Happiness.

Joy.

Hope.

Love. 

Lips touched mine, reminding me of his love. 

Reminding me that he was mine.

And that i was his. 

Forever and Always.

“I love you Eren.”

“I love you Levi.” 

Happiness.

Can sometimes only be found…

In death.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that didn't leave you too depressed.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
